The last hope
by arneiacoates
Summary: This is a story about rue and Katniss together in the hunger games hope you guys like it


A gurgling thunderstorm in my stomach wakens me from my restless sleep. I glance over to katniss to find that she has been watching me protectively while I've slept. Her huge brown eyes stare right back at me. "Are you ready for today?" I say with a slight grin on my face. Katniss looks at me with a smile and replies "we need to eat something to be prepared for what is coming next." We begin our morning with a hunt, as I jump from branch to branch I see some groosling running away in fear. Katniss has already seen the birds and aims at her target, releasing her arrow the meal is killed instantly. I jump to fetch the catch. Katniss slowly slides down from her perch and says we should probably grab some fire wood if this plan is going to work. The thought of what we plan to achieve dwells on me, "but katniss what if the plan doesn't work what if we die trying…. what if the supplies don't blow up!"  
"RUE we wont die and they will blow up" Katniss replies with a angry tone, "lets get started before the others start searching for us."

As we walk through the forest we come across some trees I point them out, "how about those ones?" Katniss gives a silent nod. We get to work gathering as much firewood as we can, working fast making piles in the places we will set alight. "I'll head out for the supplies, you get started on the fires." I reply with a screechy voice, why not we make a call or whistle that the mockingjays can repeat? I whistle a simple tune and the birds above whistle it In response. "Yeah thats great rue."  
"I will see you soon Katniss."  
"I will see you soon Rue" a tear runs down my face. I light the first fire, almost instantly the cries of the careers can be heard. I sprint as fast as I can to light the next fire before the monsters can find me. I come to the second fire and light it as fast as I am able. I hear the footsteps of the careers again and sprint for the third pile of wood. I hear a loud crack as I'm blown off of my feet. I hit the tree with a powerful force and my vision becomes blurry. I hear to many voices coming this way. Cato is saying this was a setup and yelling in frustration. Clove peers closer "hey look isn't that rue from district 11!" My heart sinks as I hear my my name. Clove bends down beside me and puts a knife to neck and throws a net around me saying she's not going to kill me, that she's going to leave me and I'm going have a slow and painful death. Clove left the boy from district one to guard me. I'm yelling Katniss, Katniss I hear someone's footsteps and hope that its Katniss that's found me...

As she pulls me out of the net it's already to late there is a sharp pain in my abdomen. I fall to my knees and look down, a spear sticks out from me. I cant help but notice the rich red colour of the blood staining my fingertips. I look back up, shock stopping me from crying out in pain. The boy from district one had aimed fro Katniss but got me. He lies dead by the tree, an arrow piercing his heart. My vision begins to blur and black spots build in the corners of my eyes. Katniss yells at me to keep them open but the tug to stop fighting is getting so strong. "You did it? You destroyed their supplies?" She smiles at me "I did it for you Rue" her voice cracks with pain. I manage a laugh the agony of it making me cough, blood runs down my lips. Fear grips me. "Katniss can you please sing me a song."  
"Sure rue, how about into the meadow under the willow." I nod unable to form words. As she starts singing my vision becomes even more blurry.  
"Under the willow into the meadow..." All I can see as she sings is a man in a white suit aiming a gun in my face ready to pull the trigger, I whimper. Her voice carries louder as if protecting me and he vanishes. My sisters hand wraps around my own and she's whispering that everything will be okay. She pulls me to the meadow with the swaying willow and we climb, the light getting brighter the higher we get. Warmth wraps itself around me and I am finally free.


End file.
